


观棋不语 No Talking While Playing

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 汉武, 西汉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 刘彻带着赵破奴去骠骑幕府，发现霍去病正在同卫青玩一种新的游戏。他们应如何加入战局？走过路过留个赞。正文《大家都爱霍去病》求收藏求评求鼓励啊——https://m.gongzicp.com/novel/index/id/7520





	1. 骠骑幕府里的水墨画

“去病，你的小男友来看你来了。”刘彻跨进骠骑幕府的朱漆大门时，喊了这么一句。

他身后跟着的鹰击将军赵破奴，听得“小男友”二字，一时间羞红了脸。

“咦，奇怪，人都跑哪里去了？”刘彻这样想着，一面轻车熟路地朝内院摸去。这骠骑幕府是他命人仿着未央宫温室、清凉二殿建筑而成，他这个未央宫之主，自然哪哪儿都熟稔得很。

越过雕花穹顶，迎面便是一副水墨画。

山水庭阁之间一张矮石桌，二张蒲团席，左席上跪一人，刚及弱冠的年纪，白色中衣白玉簪，衣带翩翩，额饱满而明亮，眼角媚而眼神清透，两片红唇俏皮地微微嘟起，下颚骨处带着点未退的婴儿肥，圆润如珠玉一般，端得是仙子一枚。

右席盘坐之人已至而立，浅青色中衣，单髻青玉冠，但见侧颜鼻骨高挺，羽睫纤长，薄唇艳红，鼻下一枚齐唇短髭，五官棱角分明，亦仿似画中人，独那柳叶弯眉轻轻挑起，似在沉思。

二人均是宽肩窄腰，一副令人垂涎的好身材，从刘彻的角度望去，外观亦有许多相似之处。

可是，二人四周为何围了一大圈大煞风景的奴仆厨子侍卫？


	2. 刘彻在霍去病心里的排行又降了

“去去去，都给朕滚。”帝王不耐地甩袖。

虽说观战之人一哄而散，石桌前对峙的二人却并未起身。青衣男子只是微微皱眉，二指拈一枚檀木棋子迟迟未落，倒是那白衣青年不耐地抬头，一双凤眸斜睨了那俩误入仙境，搅人清静的聒噪之人。

赵破奴这一个月一直留在朔方为安置浑邪、休屠二部的事儿善后，今日才得从河间地返回京城，一番草草述职，匆匆随君上赶往骠骑幕府。赵将军多日未见心上人，实在想念得紧，又挂念其被休屠王子刀锋划伤小腹，此刻恨不得三步并作两步上前，将白衣青年紧拥入怀。

然而对上那双恼怒的凤目，他却怯步起来，赵将军知道，骠骑将军在下棋的时候，最恨闲杂人等出声打扰。

“仲卿同去病在玩什么好玩的游戏，这么入迷？”

帝王兴致勃勃跨了步将欲上前，却被赵将军拦下。

“君上，观棋不语，大将军同骠骑将军对弈，咱们还是不要打扰的好。”

不过刘彻向来乐于搅皱一池春水，赵破奴哪里拦得住天性顽皮的帝王，待他喊出“君上别看”，已经为时晚矣。

刘彻一双眉峰很快皱了起来，指着那一盘棋面，诧异道：“这是什么棋，怎地还有楚河汉界？”

“君上，这是太史令司马谈从民间采集的游戏，叫做孛子棋，为淮阴侯所创。此棋甚是奇妙，二位将军平日里以此棋对弈，研习兵法，臣也曾参悟一二。”

下棋的二人并未搭理刘彻，倒是赵破奴心急之下，连忙将此棋夸赞一番。

自开国太祖刘邦灭楚，先楚之领地之于大汉皇族便成了个忌讳。韩信当年被贬为淮阴侯，终日待在京师无聊之际，回想起当年汉楚荥阳之踞，竟从笔下兵法中悟出了盘神奇的棋弈，不似黑白棋列阵而围，却是车骑往来，孛马穿行，士卒互攻，在赵破奴眼里，颇似大将军出云中攻取河南地那一套打法。

说起河朔草原，赵破奴不禁回忆起同霍去病的第一次相见。在河南地住了近十年的他被打了胜仗的大将军带回大汉，仗着些骑射的技艺在汉军里当差。那时候的霍去病十七岁，却已经是期门军箭术数一数二的红人，陛下驾临检视的时候，试图同他策对《孙子》《吴起》，岂知这颗骁骑营冉冉升起的新星举了手中卫青送给他的那卷《韩信》，神采飞扬地笑答：“君上，您喜爱的那些古兵法，哪里比得上咱们大汉自家将军的方略？”

其实卫青一直没告诉外甥，《韩信》早已被诸吕所毁，他手中那本其实是自己为了哄他开心而精心准备的，披着《韩信》皮的《尉缭》。

赵将军神游天外之际，只听青衣男子轻笑一声，柳叶眉如云开月散一般舒展开来，唇角露出胸有成竹的表情，轻轻落子于盘，抬眼望了对面的白衣青年，薄唇轻启。

“将——军。”

“呀！都怪你们，我本来就要赢了舅父呢！”霍去病从席上跳起来，不忿地朝面前这两名闯入自家府邸的不速之客抱怨。

听得抱怨，刘彻不禁挑眉轻哼。纵观整个京城，也只有眼前这个外甥敢同他这个皇帝如此呛声。不过，这么多年过去，他也清楚，在外甥眼里，排第一的当然是那个疼爱他的舅父，自己只能排个第三，第二的位置得让给外甥整日里口中叨叨的偶像韩兵仙。

望了望身边因为被小情人吼了一嗓而满脸委屈的从骠侯，刘彻哀叹一声。唉，如今，自己充其量只能排个老四。

“接着再来。”霍去病将手里的棋子抛回盘面之中，直起腰时，忽然一阵皱眉。

“去病，你还好吗……”卫青刚张口，一旁捱了好久的赵破奴已经一个箭步蹿过来，将向后倒去的白衣青年稳稳接在臂弯里。

“我没事，蜷坐得久了，伤口有些压着。”言语间，青年略微喘气。

“让我看看。”赵破奴嘴上说着，手中已经不由分说熟练地解了霍去病腰间的束带。

丝质的中衣衣襟很快滑落，袒露出结实的腹肌，从前完美如雕刻一般的小腹上，人鱼线顶端赫然一道暗红色的疤痕。赵破奴伸手抚上那道伤痕，那日的慌乱场景在他的眼前一闪而过。

为父报仇心切的休屠王子突然间冲向苍狼，挥出的那一刀使了全力，他眼睁睁地看着心上人瞪大了眼睛，捂着腹部慢慢地倒在自己的臂弯中。羽睫渐渐合上的那一刻，他以为怀中之人随时都会消失。

接到戍边的敕命时他几乎疯掉，还好有高不识在一旁劝阻，说他跟着回京也是平添乱子，如今河西没有了骠骑将军，休屠部还得靠他这个从骠侯镇着。

“别碰那里，痒。”并没有注意到赵破奴担忧的眼神，霍去病咯咯笑着拂开他来回摩擦的指尖，转身试图重布被他弄乱的棋面。

“都说了真没事，你起开，我今天非赢过舅父……唔嗯……”

赵破奴心中一阵叹息，扳过青年的脖颈儿，覆上那一双姣好的唇，以吻封箴。

怀中这位佳人，一直爱在别人面前逞强，其实，恐怕只有自己见过他心里的脆弱。如果可能，他愿意守护那颗易碎的心一辈子。

 


	3. 老夫老妻和少夫少妻

石桌对面缠绵悱恻的一对小情人，引得那厢刘彻挑眉斜睨，心中直感叹，这对大漠里同奔跑、夕阳下共患难的鸳鸯眷侣，还真是恩爱甚笃，旁若无人——至少不把他这个帝王放在眼里。

话说回来，他的仲卿也曾受过伤呢，三年前出定襄时被伊稚邪偷袭，左胸中箭，留下一道深深的疤痕。他记得那个春天，他正在未央宫里手忙脚乱地照顾染了风寒的霍去病，军报传回来的时候，他除了发出暂时撤军的敕令，和遣去一群远水救不了近火的太医令，什么也做不了，只能带着满心的煎熬和忧虑，痛苦地坐在京城这个偌大的牢笼中，日夜祈祷着他的统帅能撑过这一关。

刀剑无情，仲卿身上那处疤痕，离心脏只有几寸之远。想到这里，帝王不禁出了一身冷汗。

“仲卿，也给朕看看你的伤口罢。”他往前踱了两步，一把将卫青圈在怀中。起初的曾经，刘彻能用一双臂膀轻易地圈住的双肩，不记得从什么时候起，已经厚实到成为自己遮风挡雨的依靠。

“臣的伤早好了，再说，君上已经阅过无数遍的地方，还不记得什么样子么。”卫青随口回答皇帝的提议，焦急的目光却一直停留在外甥身上。

“朕今天偏要看，那里可是仲卿为朕的大汉江山留下的勋徽。”刘彻一边说着，一边贼笑着偷偷去解大将军的衣带，他非常清楚仲卿所说的他“阅过无数遍的地方”，指的是每每二人欢好之时，他总爱吻上那处伤痕，顺便噬咬几下伤痕附近殷红的乳珠。

感觉到身后人的动作，一丝羞赧之色爬上大将军的双颊。

“君上，别这样，在孩子们面前不好。”

“有什么不好的，还不是他们先起的头？仲卿要怪就怪你外甥吧。”不容卫青再推拒，帝王仿着鹰击将军的手法，扳过大将军的下颚，顺势吻了上去。

这节骨眼上，刘彻心里是有些赌气的。自从卫青连年征战，把个聪明伶俐的小外甥送进宫里，托给他这个姨夫照顾后，每每同外甥并肩而立时，不管是群臣还是侍者，目光总是不由自主地聚焦在那璀璨耀眼的少年身上，倒是令他这个受冷落的帝王颇生出些醋意。

然而其实帝王最不忿地，是觉得江山代有人才出，相比血气方刚的年轻人，自己已经韶华不再。

他这个皇帝，年轻的时候贪玩偷懒，打马射猎斗鸡走狗，中朝尚书的事务全扔给仲卿决策。不过仲卿真是神仙一般的人儿，居然将国事打理得井井有条，之后的战事更是步步为营，节节攻陷，将军臣单于攻得措手不及。如今对面这位卫家小外甥扫荡河西的猛劲，大有超过他舅父的势头，唉，这江山姓刘，他自己都觉得有愧于先祖。

“臣可不认为君上老。”卫青感觉到刘彻抵在他身后的欲望，笑着安慰道，“君上那里依然如狼似虎。”

“呀，糟了。”居然把心里话说了出来，刘彻郁闷地想，自己也只有在仲卿面前才会如此这般毫不设防。

卫青无奈地望向爱人。刘彻今年已经三十有六，依旧改不掉顽皮的天性。不过，自己爱的，也就是刘彻身上这股子作天作地的犟劲儿吧。反正，自己这性格，这辈子也不可能同别人这么犟得起来，有人在外面替他犟，他还蛮开心的。

“还下棋吗？”卫青偏头望向隔桌相坐那两个已经吻做一团的年轻人。


	4. 棋局也可以很香艳（慎）

霍去病颧骨处飞起两朵红晕，伸手欲推赵破奴，却被对方轻轻攥了手腕。

小别胜新婚，被常年佩戴弓袂的指间厚茧摩挲着腹部，骠骑将军身下的小骠骑很快不争气地苏醒。他平日里醉心骑马射箭，鼓捣兵器，对性事向来被动，亦不爱自渎，养伤期间一直未曾纾解欲望。此刻三下两下便被赵破奴抚慰的手指撩拨起情欲，又在长辈面前不争气地勃起，羞涩之余，竟也浮出些许禁忌的快感。

“都这样了，如何下得？”冠军侯嗔道。

刘彻一边吻着卫青敏感的耳垂，一边抬眼偷瞟石桌对面的战况，见外甥一幅懊恼的表情，立即计上心来。

“去病，你不是想赢过你舅父么，不若再开一局，朕保你赢。”帝王坏笑着建议。

“姨夫又在打什么鬼主意。”

霍去病心中虽此般嘀咕，不过听说能赢过卫青，他还是耐不住兴奋的期待，拍开粘在身上的赵破奴，一骨碌爬起来，三下五除二重新布好棋局。

“可是，君上，这么做实在是……”

太疯狂了！卫青在心里补充道，他已经将刘彻的歪心思猜了个八九不离十。

可是转念一想，这里除了赵破奴没有外人，身后蠢蠢欲动的是他的爱人刘彻，对面跃跃欲试的是他最欣赏的外甥霍去病，如果自己能让他们二人开心，其实做什么都很值得，不是吗。

“仲卿待会儿可要乖乖配合朕哦。”

刘彻凑到卫青耳边恬不知耻地命令着，不安分的双手已经顺着半掀的中衣边缘探了进去，揉搓起怀中人胸前那对红樱，轻轻掐弄，听着大将军在自己的挑逗下，发出难以抑制的细小呻吟。

“嗯……嗯……臣……遵旨……”

君命难违，何况禁欲多时的身体实在是经不起刘彻的撩拨，乳珠很快于不停捏弄的指间挺立起来。卫青好看的嘴唇紧抿着，盯了盘面半晌，方才推出一枚卒子。

男人的左手向下滑移了几寸，食指和中指轻轻描绘卫青肋骨处那道凹凸不平的疤痕，感受到那里与周围丝滑的肌肤完全不同的粗糙。

“仲卿，朕的仲卿。”

帝王心头一阵揪紧，他一边亲吻着大将军的耳垂和锁骨，一边喃喃低语。

“舅父，落子无悔哦。”

那边厢霍去病已经在盘面上开心地驱车走马，这边卫青整个人被刘彻撩得浑浑噩噩，连孛子儿该飞几格也数不清。然而他拼命狠掐自己掌心，试图屏蔽身后煽风点火的爱人，尽最大努力，好好地同外甥对上一局。

“大将军的定力真是不同凡响。”望见对面强忍着帝王上下其手，半眯起眼睛猫儿叫似地连声呻吟的长平侯，赵破奴心中由衷地感叹。他有样学样，试着搂住霍去病的腰身，却被全神贯注于棋盘上的小情人泥鳅似地从臂弯中钻了出去。

从骠侯的双手停在空中，欲求不满的委屈席卷而至，可冠军侯身上带着伤，他始终不敢有什么大动作。

“看来光亲吻还是不够。”刘彻显然也发现了卫青坚强的定力，遂抛弃那一对挺翘乳珠，转而一路向下，越过平滑的腹肌，朝他身前的密处探去。

“……嗯……嗯……君上……别……”

大将军压抑的呻吟简直是帝王催情的春药。掌心覆住已经被自己成功唤醒的半挺阳物，刘彻曲起手指摁了摁底端，那里赫然嵌着一枚金色的小环，被体温捂得半热——那是皇帝专门找工匠为爱人量身打造的锁精环，环身两半相扣，牢牢箍在阳具根部，一枚拇指盖大小的袖珍精铁锁自环孔中穿过，一旦勃起，便被卡住精脉，无法射精，甚至连排尿都困难。

“仲卿已经得着四个儿子，不用再生了。”刘彻心想。其实无须找各种理由，每次欢好完毕，爱人都会乖乖地躺在身边，由着帝王将金环佩戴在自己阳具根部。起初刘彻尚担心私处佩饰会影响到大将军骑马走路，后来发现除了爱人后庭被插入时身体会更敏感地颤抖不已，坐在马背上时花茎根部容易被马的脊椎骨磨蹭到而长时间处在半勃起状态，其他时候无甚大碍，他便放心地由着爱人佩戴。

这种锁扣真要另找人解开也不难，难得是卫青被自己逼着禁欲，却从无抱怨，有时奔赴边关连待数月，最后还是自己担心思念，一道圣旨将人召回京城。

“嗯啊……那里……不行……”卫青弃了子儿，仰起头难耐地推拒着帝王捏弄私处的手指。

鹰击将军乍舌地望着对面的淫靡景致，他的顶头上司的顶头上司正被顶头上司撩拨得喘息不已，额上冒出细细密密的汗珠，悠悠挺立的玉茎根部，那枚金环却是格外情色耀眼。这种东西他听说过，也幻想过给小情人佩上一枚，不过他这个食物链底端的家伙可没有那个贼胆，做出忤逆骠骑将军的事。

赵破奴从未见过如此袒胸露臂、妩媚诱人的大将军，更何时听得指挥千军万马的汉军统帅在男人手中这般哼哼唧唧地婉转呻吟。他看得面红耳赤，胯下的小鹰早已抬得老高，抬手掀开白衣青年轻薄的丝绸下摆，刚要抚摸上那处思念中的胜地，却被青年一个钩抬腿踹到一边。

“先别急，待本侯赢了这局再赏你。”


	5. 属下就蹭蹭不进去（慎）

赵破奴委屈地望着忙于盘面间厮杀的小情人，下身止不住地向对方诉说着几个月来的相思之苦。他悄悄起身，撩开衣襟下摆，肿胀的阳具贴上诱人的臀峰，隔着股缝间轻薄的白色中衣轻轻摩蹭着若隐若现的圣地。

“说了不要打扰我。”

感觉到勃起的热度在自己屁股瓣上乱蹭，霍去病故技重施，又是一个扫堂腿，不过这次对方早有防备，轻轻捉住了他伸出的脚踝。

“去病，给我蹭蹭好不好，”赵破奴小心翼翼地将那只玉足放回席面，倾身环抱住小情人欣长的腰身不撒手，嘴里小犬似地不停哄着，“属下多日未见霍将军，想将军想得疯狂，让属下蹭蹭就好，不进去。”

情人的哀求令霍去病心软，他手中捏着一枚棋子，正犹豫往哪里落才算好，心不在焉地应了一句“随便你。”

“骠骑将军已经准了，还不快动作？”帝王轻笑，眼神却示意鹰击将军再试探多一些。

“诺。”赵破奴开心地伸了手，偷偷撩开情人中衣下摆，两瓣健美的臀峰便暴露在日光下。

相比身材多有赘余的文官，武将们每日里骑马射箭，腰身格外挺拔，特别是像霍去病这样很小的时候就开始在马背上训练骑射的人，臀型已被骏马的脊椎磨蹭得格外浑圆挺翘，而且即使全身已经被沙漠的日光沐浴成健康的小麦色，一双美臀依然保持着白皙诱人的光泽。

双手轻轻拨开臀峰，粉艳的蜜穴便暴露在眼前。鹰击将军忍不住凑上去，在劲瘦有力的臀峰上各落下两个啄吻，灵舌贴上凹陷处的禁忌胜地轻轻舔舐，舌尖感觉着那里突如其来的翕张。

“呃嗯——”

霍去病双目轻合，呼吸变得急促起来。情人贴上来的舌尖有如电触，刚刚蓄起的短髭刮蹭到幽穴周围敏感的肌肤，导致他一阵不由自主的震颤缩紧，挠心之感瞬间从青丝间的头皮直抵脚掌心。

赵破奴口中未停，一手抓了满把弹动的臀肉继续蹂躏，另一手探到霍去病身前，将那一套帝王撩拨大将军的手法现学现卖，拨弄起草丛中那半挺的粉嫩玉茎，感受着热度在掌心缓缓升起。

盘面开始出现凌乱。

刘彻端了身侧的茶盏，指尖蘸进杯中，直觉温热适宜。他轻轻剥去卫青已经滑至腰间的丝绸中衣，将对方摆成跪伏的姿势。

“君上，别这样。”

卫青的哀求，此刻更像动听的歌声。刘彻举了杯盏，挥手尽数淋洒在大将军两瓣挺翘的臀缝之间，借着茶水的润滑，伸了手指探进那密处开疆扩土。

“别……啊……”

双肩被按至几乎贴着石桌，下身私密之处一览无余，幽穴被纤长灵动的手指长驱而入，卫青的呻吟立刻带了上翘的尾音。他的前端已经亭亭玉立地顶上了肚脐，精铁锁随着刘彻的拨弄发出细小而淫靡的金属声，整个身体浮起一层诱人的淡粉色。

臀部高高翘起，任自己予取予求的大将军，在皇帝眼中看来堪比一场淫靡的视觉盛宴。宽阔肩胛，欣长锁骨，背部条理分明的肌肉和几乎能用两手环掐的细窄蜂腰，组成一个完美的倒三角，而这个倒三角的顶部，那张粉红色小嘴正狠狠吸吮自己的手指。

爱人比自己小不了几岁，身型却能保持一如既往的矫健，几乎没有一丝赘肉。相比自己平时不是坐着就是躺着，出门乘御辇，剑术也荒废多时，被中年危机侵袭的刘彻费了很大气力，才勉强忽略对比造成的伤害。

层层褶皱吸附上来，内里的热度简直要将手指融化。小穴很快又吞进一指，三根手指在幽径内并排进出，旋转搅动，发出“啧啧”的水声。

“嗯嗯……那里……不行……”卫青犹豫地推拒着帝王在身后肆虐的手指，不过这种欲拒还迎的呻吟只会让刘彻得寸进尺。

“仲卿再不专心，可要输给外甥喽。”

见大将军连连喘息，情动难耐，刘彻抽出手指，双手卡住蜂腰，将自己贲张的龙根抵住那淋满茶水，泛着淫靡光泽的后穴。

“君上……求你……不要……”身下人本能地往前躲了躲。

“听话。”

帝王拍了一把手中挺翘圆润的屁股蛋，扣着大将军的胯骨将人拉回原处，灼热的肉刃再次戳上欲拒还迎的小嘴。

“……诺……嗯啊啊……”

粉红的肉穴同男人的阳锋已经再熟稔不过，随着肉穴主人极其压抑忍耐的长声低吟，娇羞地翕张着，括约肌很快便被顶开，顺利吞进龙根的头锋。

将龙根整根送入卫青温暖的后庭，刘彻深深舒了口气，他停在那里，感受着身下人不由自主的颤栗。他的大将军在战场上勇猛异常，杠跑了伊稚邪单于，将右贤王打得逃往冰天雪地里喝西北风。他这个皇帝，如今这么在汉军统帅体内合而为一、攻城略地，就如同骑着骏马，亲自驰骋在草原上，肏得匈奴落花流水。

这样想着，刘彻心中升起一丝得意之情，深埋在温热菊穴中的龙根不由得更加挺硬起来。“肏翻大将军就等于肏翻匈奴”这种想法，每每令他感到全身酥麻，竟是十分上瘾，同卫青的性事更是欲罢不能。

“要输了。”

当着外甥的面被男人插入后庭，羞耻带来的痛苦与欢愉同时席卷了卫青，他用颤抖的手敲下最后一枚棋子。

“终于赢过舅父一局……嗯……多谢君上……虽然这么做有些胜之不武……”

霍去病对于自己能坚持到将了舅父的军颇为开心，并未留心到自身已经和对方差不多的境况——衣衫散乱，双颊潮红，眼眸含春，呼吸不稳，臀部高高翘起，粉嫩菊穴被舔吻出阵阵水泽。他从盘面间抬起头，直对上舅父情迷错乱的表情，和姨夫望着他坏笑的眼神。

青年欣喜的声音未落，身后一双手抓捧住他的臀瓣往两边掰开，寂寞难耐的粗长利剑顺着被舔弄多时的臀缝，顶上紧窄的花穴。

“哎……赵破奴你怎么……呀……啊……别……啊……”

被双臂举着臀部坐在对方身上，在重力作用下被阳具毫无预警地贯穿最私密的部位，霍去病仰起下颚，发出数声高亢的呻吟。

“这样就公平了。”

刘彻笑道。外甥突然被袭，他看得兴起，龙根开始在卫青体内前后进出，接连顶到花心，操得大将军再也忍受不住，跟着张口淫叫出声。

“去病，我好想你，求你让我做吧。”赵破奴嘴上哀求着，手中的动作却一刻未停。他祖上有些白虏血统，那里比正常人要长上寸许，未及尽根便顶得颇深，加上多日未进入那想念已久的温柔乡，一时情动忘乎所以，竟举着情人的翘臀，一口气连捅十几回。

“痛……痛……快停下。”青年咬牙，蹙起一双好看的剑眉。

“怎么了？”

“顶到伤口了。”

“啊，对不起，对不起。”赵破奴手忙脚乱地从温柔乡内退出，小心翼翼地将人放到蒲团席上，查看他腹部的伤势。

刘彻挑眉，遇上这种情况，还是得他这个风月高人来解决。


	6. 外甥想吃舅父怎么办（慎）

 “破奴，试试让去病仰躺，小腿搭你肩上，不容易扯动伤口。”刘彻贡献出仲卿受伤期间他俩总结的最佳体位。

被帝王指挥着侵犯自己的顶头上司，这对赵破奴来说是绝对新鲜奇妙的体验。他将霍去病抱到蒲席上躺下，捧起对方修长的双腿架至肩骨处，一边轻抚他大腿内侧的敏感区域，感受着指间丝滑的肌肤和起伏的热度，一边吻着一双玉足，用哀求的眼神期待着身下人的许可。

“可以了，你进来吧。”

霍去病撑起上身，拨开情人在胯间忙碌的手指，叹了口气。

重新被进入的感觉并没有之前那么痛苦，但白衣青年还是不适地皱眉。虽然阳锋长度傲人，赵将军于性事技术尚属生涩，毕竟未曾有过多少性经验，如今头一回谈男友，对象便是长安众多少男少女心中的男神，各种压力下，慌张出错也成了家常便饭。

今日对方显然急于进入，没能做足前戏，令霍去病产生被烧火棍儿牢牢钉穿下体的错觉。他举起小臂遮住日光，喉间发出痛苦的低吼，身子因为失衡向后倒去，肩胛压在棋盘一角，掀飞了几枚檀木棋子儿。

“哈啊……”

被硌到背部的痛感令霍去病暂时忘记后穴的疼痛，只是在被赵破奴尽根没入的那一瞬，恁地倒吸一口冷气。

“去病……放松……”有人轻轻移开他捂住双眼的小臂。

一睁眼，他的温润如玉的舅父正低头望向他，一双凤眼中满是情动的泪水，在止不住地喘息声之间落下支离破碎的词句。

“鹰击将军……是你喜欢的人……专注精神享受……就可以很快乐呢。”

卫青知道刘彻在背后使坏，推车式地提着腿根将他往外甥怀里推送。皇帝贪玩，尽爱整些新奇的游戏，自己任由着他胡闹也不是一两回。

其实不仅帝王喜欢新花样，大将军自己也身体力行，乐在其中。作为过来人的卫青，平日里佩戴锁精环禁欲，此时被熟于性事的爱人插干得穴口翻起，下腹部的腺体被顶弄得分泌出透明淫液，饱受摧残的阳物由于长时间的充血变得通红，口中抑制不住地溢出连绵呻吟，媚态百生，真正诠释了他对于后庭性爱的投入和享受。

“我喜欢的人？”

霍去病怔愣片刻。

“是呀……嗯唔……”

娇喘声被火热的双唇堵在口中。外甥伸出双手，抱住舅父的后脑勺摁向自己，毫不犹豫地挑开他微翕的唇齿，急切地吮吻着，寻找着舌尖的位置，试图在大将军的口腔内发掘他所提到的快感。

倒着接吻的感觉，对二人来说均极其微妙，一方仿佛望见十年前被填满的自己，另一方仿佛吻着十年后被宠爱的自己。乾坤旋转，唇齿缠绵，竟好似隔了时空，亦真亦幻，如痴如醉。

皇帝兴奋地肏干着大将军，大将军趴在骠骑将军身上，二人相拥热吻，而自己的阳物正在骠骑将军迷人的后庭花中进进出出，鹰击将军已经忍耐良久，此时眼中尽是淫靡疯狂的景致，忍不住摁了身下人的腿根，重重破开那日夜思念的小穴。

“唔……轻点……嗯……啊……啊……啊……”

被情人猛烈攻击着后穴，被粗长的阳具来回蹭过花心直抵下腹，得了甜头，冠军侯终于开始情动，身前玉茎重新巍巍颤立起来。

赵破奴捧着情人的翘臀提枪猛干，他低声咆哮着，股间肌肉连耸数十下，次次抵入霍去病体内深处，直到将滚烫的精液汩汩喂进花穴尽头。

“竟然那么快就泄了身。”鹰击将军不无懊恼地想。他抵在温柔乡里停留了好一会儿，才依依不舍地离开，趴在情人的小腹上，一边吻着那处伤痕，一边抚弄着情人半勃起的玉茎。

刘彻的情况也不算妙，总算比着年轻人的干劲儿撑了许久的帝王，在这种香艳场景的冲击下，终于也按耐不住，“仲卿，仲卿”地低吼着，一股脑儿将龙子龙孙尽数释放在大将军体内。

被赵破奴射了满腹精水，霍去病却并未满足，他虽对触碰自己阳茎的行为十分抗拒，小穴内残留的高温精液却刺激得他下身空虚发痒。

“君上，我想吃舅父已经好久了，今日我赢了这盘棋，君上就许了我吧。”

霍去病撑起身，跪趴在石桌上，朝满脸餍足地瘫在一边的刘彻请求道。

卫青保持着臀部翘起的姿势趴在那里喘息，被撑开的后庭承满帝王的甘露，阳具因为根部被金环箍住，依然高昂挺立，不得泄身。他望向伸了手指在自己体内捣弄，将精水抹得他臀尖股缝到处都是的刘彻，目光中的惊慌带上了几丝腼腆。

“好，朕准了。”

刘彻点头。刚才舅甥二人的深吻极为养眼，他也很有兴趣知道这两个长相酷似的美人儿行鱼水之欢时，会是何等激情四射的场面。


	7. 君上饶了臣吧（慎）

花穴盛满鹰击将军留下的精液，卫青扶着肿立的阳锋，顺利地滑进了外甥身后的圣地。悖德的快感浮了上来，同紧致的肠壁一起将他层层缠绕。

“我居然上了自己的外甥。”他羞耻地想着，胯间又胀大了几分。

“啊……舅父……那里……好舒服。”

舅甥之间格外心有灵犀，连彼此的敏感点也一清二楚，霍去病被卫青的阳物次次准确地顶到花心处的腺体，闭上眼仰了头，兴奋地发出动情的喊叫。

听着情人被顶弄得淫叫不止，即使在情人身上驰骋的是大将军，赵破奴心里总有点不是滋味，他扳过霍去病的下颚，将那些呻吟全部堵在缠绕的唇齿间。

毕竟是年轻的身体，很快赵破奴便再度兴奋起来。深深一吻之后，他站起身将阳具送到霍去病嘴边。情人被他的舅父干到情动不已，玉茎昂扬挺立贴上小腹，两颊尽是绯红的情欲，他顺从地张嘴，含住鹰击将军残留着情欲味道的小鹰。

“去病……你里面好热……舅父爱你。”在外甥体内驰骋着的男人，情迷错乱之下不由自主地倾诉着对这具年轻身体的热爱。

“唔嗯……舅父……我也……爱你……”霍去病被赵破奴抵进喉间，戳弄得泪水连连，他吐出阳物，拧身望向抽插着自己后穴的舅父，艰难地诉说着满心爱恋。

俊秀的舅父颇有技巧地肏弄着美艳的外甥，因根部被勒而充血变红的阳具一下下捅进霍去病粉嫩的后庭，泡沫白浊自二人相接之处逐渐溢出，混着卫青菊穴中流淌出的淫水龙汁，一路从大腿流到脚踝。

“简直妙不可言。”帝王评价道，这种惊艳的活春宫令他再次情动。他抚弄上自己的龙根，不一会儿也再度勃起。

“你们三个等等朕。”刘彻忍不住站起身来，示意卫青暂停，摁下他的双肩，让他趴在霍去病身上保持着阳物深埋的姿势，自己扶着龙根抵在卫青身后，以叠罗汉的方式再度顶入那处翕张着吐出龙精的圣地。

这回，帝王不仅上了匈奴单于，连浑邪休屠等大大小小的匈奴王都一块儿压在了身下。

“那里再快点……舅父不要了不要了……要去了要去了……”

也不知是要快还是要慢，霍去病嘴里胡乱喊叫着，玉茎一阵弹动，前端飞射出汩汩白浊，落得桌上地上棋盘上到处都是，竟是被卫青插弄后庭得了高潮。

“……君上……君上……”

被帝王从背后进攻，被外甥筋挛的肠壁夹着前端，前后夹击的刺激将卫青推向疯狂的边缘。

霍去病趴在那里满足地喘息，有一下没一下地舔弄着赵破奴茁壮傲人的下体；卫青依然无法泄精，阳物已经涨得青紫，双眼焦距渐渐涣散。

“君上……饶了臣吧……臣快……不行了。”

大将军在身下连连哀求，帝王格外满足。他把爱人就着体内含着龙根的姿势整个人翻转过来，面对面呈欢喜佛的姿势钉坐在自己身上，手伸进怀中，摸出装着钥匙的锦囊。

“啊啊——”

当金环被解开的那一刻，卫青脑中一片空白。大量的精血突然涌进阳茎内狭窄的精脉，涨痛得死去活来的同时，却是极度的酸爽。前端喷涌而出的白浊混着点血丝，后庭瞬时紧缩，箍住深埋其中的龙根，他全身震颤着，直接将身下的刘彻带上了第二次高潮。

卫青趴在刘彻肩上，抽搐了好一会儿才回过神来。

“……多谢君上。”

他在刘彻耳边喘息着，发出细微的鸣泣。龙根滑出后庭引起一阵颤栗，他俯下身，舔去自己射在皇帝腹部的精液。

“仲卿你不需要这样，朕叫人清理便是。”刘彻犹豫地推拒，不过爱人温柔但执拗地很快连龙根上残留的精液也尽数卷进口中，“咕嘟”咽了下去，又取过那枚金环交到刘彻手里，示意他帮他重新戴上。

即使贵为九五之尊，身边也没有人能十几年如一日地做到这个份上。刘彻知道，即便卫青已成为一人之下万人之上的大将军，依旧一如既往地承受自己，纵容自己，只因为自己是他深爱着的人。

“仲卿哪仲卿，朕爱死你了……”

刘彻重重地吻上卫青的红唇，舌尖翻搅爱人略带精液味的口腔，手中摸索着，不久便听得锁扣合上的细小“咔哒”声。

赵破奴这回倒是持久，他扶着霍去病的肩，重新插入那被大将军肏得半开的肉穴用力挞伐，锋头不间断地进攻因射精而变得格外敏感的腺体，直到身下人再次淫叫着被插到高潮，肠壁翻搅，玉茎颤抖着吐出一滴滴白色液体，才拔出阳具，将精液全数喷在骠骑将军英俊的脸庞上。

“虽然因为开幕府的事儿被太史令那个老家伙又记了一笔，不过这幕府开得还蛮值得的。”霍去病躺在赵破奴怀中，由着对方吻去粘在他睫毛上的白浊，心里愉快地想。

The End


End file.
